Settling old scores
by ConsultingWesen
Summary: Whoever's bright idea was not to tell him that Loki was being held in the detainment center on the helicarrier is going to suffer. Because now Phil Coulson is staring at the god of mischief responsible for stabbing him, who looked just as surprised to see Phil as Phil was with him yet Phil doubted it was for the same reason, in the very same room where they met for the first time.


**Okay this is a one-shot based off of this gif set: fyeahclarkgregg. tumblr . (c)om / post/80726392447/markedlikecain-source-x (just got to take out the spaces and the () around the c since I can't post the link otherwise.**

**Set Post-Thor 2 but Pre-Captain America 2**

Whoever's bright idea was not to tell him that Loki was being held in the detainment center on the helicarrier is going to suffer. Long and hard. Like PR duty for months suffer. Because now Phil Coulson is staring at the god of mischief responsible for stabbing him, who looked just as surprised to see Phil as Phil was with him yet Phil doubted it was for the same reason, in the very same room where they met the first time.

Loki was the first to speak, his smug façade only flickering slightly in surprise before it returned. "I thought that you were dead."

"I could say the same about you." Phil shot back, having heard from Thor about Loki's demise.

The god blinked before smirking at him. "I must say you are looking much better compared to the last time we met. Much less pale."

"No thanks to you." Phil said, swallowing the fear that threatened to rise. Instead anger took its place as the ghost of pain throbbed from his scar. "I would count yourself lucky that you're in that cage right now."

"Count myself lucky?" Loki asked, grin not leaving his face. "And why is that Agent? Would you kill me?"

Phil wanted to answer yes, but before he could blurt out the answer he bit his tongue. There were many nightmare filled nights where he had done nothing but wish for revenge against the god. But now he wasn't so sure. Of course there was a part of him that screamed for vengeance, and he was half tempted to listen to it, but at the same time he knew that it wouldn't be right. He was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and while the agency certainly had its hands dirty, they still were the good guys. And the good guys didn't kill unless it was necessary. Otherwise he'd be just as bad as Loki, and that was not something he wanted to do anytime soon.

So he compartmentalized his emotions for the time being and put on his best Agent Coulson mask before answering. "No, I wouldn't. Not to say that you would leave here unharmed though."

Loki narrowed his eyes at that, glaring at Phil as if he could see right through him. "Then why did you come here?"

"Honestly I didn't know that you were here." Phil admitted with a shrug.

"But yet you do not leave." Loki stated. "So you must desire something."

"You want to know what I want?" Phil raised an eyebrow at the god.

"Well it's better than both of us staring at each other angrily, Son of Coul."

He frowned at the use of Thor's nickname for him, but didn't let the jab bother him. Phil honestly didn't know what he wanted exactly so he went with the first thing he could think of.

"To thank you."

Loki tilted his head, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Phil wasn't sure he had heard himself correctly, but there was no going back. "You heard me."

"You want to thank me. Why?" The god of mischief questioned, startled more than he would admit by the statement.

He didn't answer Loki at first, instead he thought back to the past months after his resurrection. The lies told, the pain and suffering, the betrayal, begging to die. Yet the bonds formed in his team, the love and care of a family, May's watching eye and chance to rebuild who she was before, FitzSimmons' childish nature but ready to sacrifice for the greater good, Skye's heart but trickster nature as she finally finds a home, and even Ward's struggle to socialize and fit in. All good things that he wouldn't have if he hadn't died. Even more so, Phil realized, that he had to reevaluate himself during this time. What was important to him now, values, morals, and who he was a person in whole. He had to rethink what exactly it meant to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it's made him stronger and a better person then he was before.

"Because you changed everything. Some for the better, some not so much. But I personally had to rethink some things because of this." He patted where his scare was. "And it gave me conviction."

Loki's smirk he had kept on his face the whole time morphed into a frown. Phil could tell that was not the answer he was expecting and the fact that he surprised the god of mischief felt good.

"It seems you still lack yours." He commented, watching a snarl form on Loki's face. With nod, Phil left the room before Loki could think of a reply. Relief flooded through him as if a large burden had been removed from his shoulders.

Agent May was standing waiting for him at the end of the hallway. Her arms were crossed and one eyebrow was arched questioningly. "Everything alright?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Phil nodded offering her a smile that was closer to being real than any he's given in a while. "Yeah... just settling old scores."


End file.
